1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a cooling device and a cooling method for an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-201224 discloses an engine cooling device in which a coolant circuit that circulates a coolant through the inside of the engine is provided with a plurality of routes, including a radiator route passing through a radiator, and a multiway valve is provided at a branching position of these routes. The multiway valve has a plurality of discharge ports that discharge a coolant respectively to the plurality of routes, and switches the routes for the coolant to flow through by switching the open and closed states of the discharge ports. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-124656 describes an engine cooling device that performs coolant stop control of shutting off the outflow of a coolant from inside the engine by closing all the discharge ports of a multiway valve at engine cold start.